warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Strun
The Strun is a powerful shotgun that is the successor to the . The Strun bears good damage per shot and decent status potential, capable of killing most light enemies in a single shot. The Strun can be purchased from the Market for . This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *High status chance. *Good pellet spread/count ratio. *Good ammo efficiency. *Reloads one bullet at a time, which can be interrupted at any point, allowing for planned reloading. **Reload time of 0.5 seconds for each shell, plus 0.75 seconds to begin/end reload. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against health and armor. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 60% from 12m to 25m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Low critical chance. *Below average critical multiplier. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~1.84%. *Low accuracy. *Small magazine size. *Tied with for the second slowest reload speed of all shotguns, after . Notes *Reload time is 0.75s + 0.5s per round, coming to 3.75 total seconds to reload a completely empty mag. **This time will further increase if magazine mods such as are used. *Compared to the , the Strun has a tighter pellet cone and a much more efficient ammunition economy. The has an even smaller base magazine size than the Strun, but bears an even tighter pellet cone and a more efficient ammunition economy. The Strun can be considered the middle ground. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 27.5 , 7.5 , and 15 . *The listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status. The actual base status chance per pellet is ~2.21%. *Before , the weapon's price in the market was . Tips *Using the mod can help regain ammo when needed, although not as often as the full auto shotguns. *Weapon's spread cone can be shrunk by zooming in. Trivia *The Strun appears to use a tubular magazine, presumably the cylindrical protrusion near the rear above the stock - the Warframe will push this section while reloading. **Assuming the Warframe is adding shells into this tube, or replacing it, it would imply that the shells used by Strun are extremely small, which is quite puzzling given the enormous choke. *When it was originally released, the Strun was magazine-fed, with the small knob on top of the weapon being its magazine. This was changed into the shell-feed system currently in use. *The regular Grineer Trooper used to use this weapon prior to , and currently wield s. **Corrupted Crewmen commonly use the Strun in Void missions, except that their versions fire a burst of yellow energy pellets instead of bullets. *The Strun is most likely a Tenno weapon, despite its augmentation the , a Grineer-focused customization. The Strun bears a faint Tenno marking on its stock as proof. **Additionally, the Strun shares many similarities to the Boar, which is a weapon that has received a Prime version, suggesting it as Orokin technology. *The Strun received a PBR (Physically Based Rendering) update in . Media Strun.jpg strunColoured.png|Strun Colour Choices Strun3.png Warframe - All Tenno Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History Several changes have been made to shotgun weapons across the board -- resulting in a list of changes similar from weapon to weapon. The following list of changes apply to all Primary Shotguns with exception to the Phage: *Increased damage across all shotguns. *Damage after projectile falloff has been increased for all shotguns. *Some shotguns have been given improvements to reload speed. *Some shotguns have received improvements to their projectile speed. *Death at close to mid range will now toss enemies into a forceful ragdoll. *Effective range increased. *Tweaks to Recoil feel and Accuracy, generally sharper Rotation and Translation Springs, added Noise & better spread control when firing while aimed. Added force feedback to all firing sounds. *Increased damage per pellet from 12 to 14. *Decreased reload time from 3.37 to 3. *Increased Crit Chance from 5% to 7.5% *Introduced with game release. }} See Also * , the starter version of this weapon. * , exclusive upgraded version of the Strun. de:Strun es:Strun fr:Strun Category:Shotgun Category:Primary Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons